I will make you say 'I Love You'
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: After the war Tsunade and Mei meet up and want to make a contract to bound the two Hidden Villages, when Tsunade finds out that there is another Uchiha she wants' to make an arranged marriage. What will happen when Sasuke finds out that there is another Uchiha? What will he do when he sees that she hates him and wants to kill him?
1. Arrangements

3rd person P.O.V.

Somewhere in the Village hidden in the Clouds, in a little none-ninja town, in a little bar there were two women.

One of the women had blond hair that reached her mid-back and it had two low ponytails, she had brow eyes and had a diamond on her forehead. She wears a grass-green haori, underneath she wears a grey blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her fairly large chest. She wears sandals with high heels.

The other woman has red long hair that goes around her face a little and covers her right eye, her eyes are green, she wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with high-heeled sandals.

"And then he fell over his own feet and face planted the ground!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

The two Hokage's laughed drinking sake.

"Great story Tsunade, I can't believe we didn't do this sooner!" the fifth Mizukage said, the fifth Hokage nodded.

"Me neither, were having such a great time, the other Kage's should follow our lead and become friends, it would help with the peace between our Nations" the Hokage said.

"Yeah, we should take the lead and show them how to do it, you know like a contract that can't be broken so easily." The Mizukage said.

"I think I have an idea Mei" Tsunade said, Mei looked at Tsunade.

"What is it?" she asked, Tsunade smiled with pride.

"A marriage!" she said, Mei blinked.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but I won't marry you, I have a Village to run." Mei said, Tsunde got a vain on her head, very short tempered.

"Not me! We should arrange a marriage to bond our Villages and avoid one of us betraying the other!" Mei thought about it.

"That's not a bad idea…" Tsunade smiled.

"Of course it's not a bad idea! It's a great idea!" Mei sweat dropped, Confident much?

"So, who did you have on your mind?" Mei asked Tsunade.

"Of course one of our finest ninja's!" Mei thought about it, she had Amaya but it would be risky.

"And who did you have on your mind from your Village? Not Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Mei asked, Tsunade sweat dropped.

"No, he would be… I don't know how it would be but I don't want to chaise away the girl…" Tsunade said, Mei sweat dropped.

"Well…. I have one ninja, but… it would be risky" Mei said, Tsunade looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"And why?" she asked her, Mei sighed.

"She hates Konoha." Tsunade's eyes narrowed immediately.

"And why is that?" Mei sighed deeply and looked at the glass of sake in her hands.

"Her clan was killed, she used to live in Konohagakure. She saw the killer and the elders wouldn't believe her, so she ran away and now she's in my Village, my best ninja." Tsunade looked at Mei a little confused.

"From what Clan is she?" Mei looked at her.

"Her mother was from the Sukiru clan" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Weren't they-"

"Massacred? Yes but she survived, the clan was killed because of her." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Why?" Mei looked at Tsunade, then it hit her.

"She knew who killed her clan… who did it and why?" Mei sighed.

"Before I tell you that I want to know who you choose from your Village" Tsunade sighed, she really wanted to know.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Mei face palmed.

"Out of all the guys in the Village, you choose him" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, he said he would stay and won't kill anyone and he's under surveillance!" Mei nodded.

"I know, I have confidence in your security but it's the Uchiha that you chose for this that I'm worried." Tsunade sighed.

"Just tell me about the girl" Mei sighed.

"Her mother is from the Sukiru clan, her father is from the… Uchiha clan" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"She's an Uchiha?! Why didn't you tell me earlier or the previous Hokage?!" Mei sighed.

"It was Ayame's wish to not let anyone know, she's very touchy about this subject, you could get her mad really quick" Tsunade sighed.

"And what does this have to do with Sasuke? She's an Uchiha, he should know that there is another" Mei looked at Tsunde with a serious expression.

"He has something to do with this because of the killer of her clan"

"Then who killed her clan?" Tsunde asked, Mei looked down and then looked at Tsunde with a very serious expression.

"Fugaku Uchiha…-" Tsunade's eyes widened as she knew who it was "-Sasuke Uchiha's father." This coughed Tsunde off guard, anyone, but him?!

"He heard that one of his Uchiha's had a child with a Sukiru, the two clan's were on bad terms and they had a child together, a Sukiru and a Uchiha. The Sukiru seemed to accept it but the Uchiha's didn't so he killed her clan she was 5 back then and nobody believed her. She said that she went to the academy a little while and made some friends like Naruto Uzumaki and some others bur she kept her distance during the war, so nobody would recognize her, but she was hoping that someone would. She told the elders who it was and they didn't believe her, she got mad and ran away." Tsunade's eyes were still wide, she couldn't believe thins.

"That's why she hates the Village?" she asked Mei, Mei nodded.

"Yes, when she finished the academy I trained her for a while, she finished after 6 months, she was stronger than the others, she was still 5, she was trained by the seven swordsmen of the Mist along with Zabuza before he became a rouge. She respected them and when she found out who killed Zabuza she was furious. The copy cat should be on his guard, she's not someone to be underestimated. She trained day and almost all night too, she sometimes trained till she passed out, she was very determine to reach her goal" Tsuned narrowed her eyes.

"And what is her goal?" Mei looked at her sake again.

"To kill every last Uchiha" Tsunade looked at her with still narrowed eyes.

"You're right it will be risky, she might kill the only male Uchiha left and then the Clan will we wiped out completely. But she's an Uchiha herself, she can't kill herself… right?" Mei looked at her without any word, Tsunade's eyes widened "She's gonna kill herself when she kills him" Mei nodded.

"I tried to talk her out of it a lot of times, but she didn't want to listen, she's very smart and hot headed and does everything with a reason, she's also a fighter. When she found out about us meeting I had to send almost a whole army to stop her from following us, she probably beating up guard now" Mei laughed.

-Meantime in the Village Hidden in the Mist-

"Ow, stop it Ayame!" Ayame was beating up guards.

"No! I want to go, I can still make it, let go of me!" she shouted jumping up and kicking the guards that all knew her, she's the best and would never hurt them, but she would beat them up pretty bad.

"Ayame, the Mizukage will be back soon and you don't know where she is!" Ayame stopped, the guards sighed relieved.

"I'm from the Sukiru clan, were know for our speed, strength and chakra control, I can sense her from here if I wanted to" the guards eyes widened as they attacked her again.

"Get off of me!"

-Back in the bar-

"Does she do that a lot?"

"Only if you get her mad" Mei laughed more "She's a fun one though, she's a great fighter and very good with helping with my paperwork! I have so much free time when she helps me, that's why I had the time to meet with you today, because she helped me and I don't have any paperwork!" Tsunde looked a little jealous, she wants' someone o help her with the paperwork too!

"Then It's decided! We will bring the two Uchiha's together and I hope to see little Uchiha's running around in my Village again!" Mei looked at her with wide eyes.

"Didn't you just hear that she might kill him?!" Tsunade smirked.

"That will only make it a challenge for him to make her fall in love with him!" Mei sweat dropped.

"You just want her to do your paperwork don't you?" Tsunde smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe, but anyways she a member from the Village, she has to come back eventually and she's an Uchiha, she's perfect! When will we let them meet? Mei sighed.

"Let's say in a week, that gives me the time to prepare my funeral when she tries to kill me" Tsunade laughed.

"I like her already!" Mei rose a eyebrow.

"We will see about that, she's a lot like you, your personalities might clash and if that happens there might be a fifth war comin." Tsunde laughed more.

"Perfect, I want to see Sasuke have his problems with her, and I will have to rise the security to not lose him if she tries to kill him." Mei smiled lightly.

"You don't have to worry about that, she won't kill him openly she will try it but stop at the last second. She also beats up my guards but get's along with them well, she follows orders but she can annoy you, and don't let yourself be fooled, she might want to fool you the moment she steps into the village, so I will send you a scroll with all her information, achievements and a picture that's probably the most important thing, you will be surprised at what you will see, that I guarantee you." Tsunade smirked

'I hope so!"

Ayame P.O.V.

I slammed my hand on Mei's desk.

"I WILL NOT GO AND GET MARRIED IN THE STUPID LEAF VILLAGE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER?!" Mei sighed.

"Your clan is from there and you belong there so you will go there and get married, it will make our bond with the Leaf Village better and we will put up a great example for the other Villages!" she said, I grumbled.

"I will not go!" I grumbled.

"Yes you will!" she said with narrowed eyes, we had a glare down for a while, I growled.

"I swear I will kill him!" she smirked.

"I knew you will go!" she said smiling happily, I glared damn swords, daggers, shuriken, kunai and more at her, she's the only one who can survive my death glare "Now, stop glaring and go pack, you will be aviated there in a week and the way is long, so say you goodbyes and pack you will leave in 5 day's" I growled.

"So, you just want to get rid of me ey?" she looked up from her work glaring at me.

"I would never do that! You're my best ninja and like a little sister to me, I just want the best for you!" I glared at her.

"By sending me away to marry a guy you won't even tell me about?! Is that the best for me?! Is that what sisters do?!" I shouted at her, she stood up from her chair.

"I care for you, don't you think it hurts me to send you away?! It's killing me to send my little sister away! I want the best for you and right now that is the best for you! You will begin a new life and you will be able to see your old friends back." She said, I shook my head.

"I don't have friends there! If they were friends they would have recognized me during the war, but they didn't!" I said.

"They didn't because you were gone for years and you were 5 back then! You were wearing your ANBU mask, who could recognize you? Nobody!"

"Not even one Mei, not even one" she looked at me with sympathy, I missed my former friends but I was still mad at the Village and the elders, I want to get rid of that annoying last Uchiha and then finish it completely.

"I know, I'm sorry" she said walking around her table to me and hugging me, I hugged back, I didn't cry, I never cry.

"Now go there and show them the great ninja you are and show the elders that they made a big mistake by not believing you" she said with a smile, I smiled up at her but it fell fast.

"I will still test them, and I still don't want to marry the guy!" she sighed.

"It will make the bond between Villages better and she's your new Kage now, show her what she's messing with" Mei said with a smirk, I smirked back.

"This is not over yet". her smirk grew.

"I didn't expect it to bee."

Tsunade P.O.V.

I send a ninja to get Sasuke, I will tell him about the marriage but not that she's an Uchiha, I will keep that a surprise.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I looked up from my paperwork "Come in" I said and the door opened, Sasuke and Naruto walked inside, I gave Naruto the mission to watch Sasuke, he has to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes, I have something to tell you" I said, he kept quiet, I took that as I sigh to keep talking, Naruto looked very interested.

"I have made an arrangement with the Mizukage, to build more trust between the two Hidden Villages and make an example for the other Villages"

"What king of arrangements?!" Narruto asked very curiously, I smiled.

"A arranged marriage!" I said with pride.

"What?!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You will marry a girl from Kirigakure who was born here but _moved_ there. She's a remarkably good ninja and she's from a strong clan, her clan was killed when she was five and she will arrive here next week. The Mizukage told me that she can be very smart and dangerous and that you should be on your guard, she might kill you the moment she sees you." I said with a smile, his eyes were still wide, he was processing the information I gave him, then they narrowed.

"And why will she try to kill me?" he asked, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, why?!" he asked, is sighed.

"Let's just say she's not a fan of the Uchiha or you, so be on your guard and start training because she's a prodigy and not afraid to kill."

"Hn" My eye twitched, I might kill him before she gets the chance.

"Now, go home and prepare your house for your fiancé." I said, he grumbled and walked away, Naruto followed him, I smirked.

'I can't wait till she gets here!'

First chapter of IWMYSILY damn that's long let's just call it ILY =D

I hope you like the first chapter! =D

I don't own Naruto sadly TT^TT

I'm having a Sasuke moment so almost all of my stories are about him, but don't worry, I have more ideas for other stories =D

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW PEOPLE!

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. Your Fiance

Tsunade P.O.V.

Today is the day! Today I'm going to meet Ayame Uchiha, wow to think that there is another Uchiha and a female, that's good, very good! I hope that soon little Uchiha's are gonna be running around the Village.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in" I said not looking up, the door opened and I heard footsteps, I looked up to see Sasuke, Naruto and some others coming in along with some Jounin I asked to come. Naruto probably told them that Sasuke's gonna marry another girl to make a piece contract between the Villages. Sasuke looked… like always, no expression, nothing.

"Good you're here, I'm going to tell you a little more about her and the others will listen too because it will be dangerous with her." Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little at me "Her name is Ayame Sukiru, she's a ANBU from the Village from the Mist, she's originally from Konoha and she ran away when she was 5." They all looked a little choked.

"From the Sukiru clan?" Naruto asked, I nodded.

"The Sukiru clan is a very strong clan, they're known for their speed, strength and chakra control, they also have a Kekkei Genai but rarely use it. But when they use it then that means that they want you dead. I chose her because her mother is from the Sukiru clan and her father's from… another clan."

"F-from w-what clan i-is h-her father t-then?" Hinata asked, the others nodded, I sighed.

"Her father is from the Uchiha clan." All their eyes widened, as they stared at me in chock, even Sasuke looked choked. Then all eyes turned to him, his eyes narrowed.

"And you tell me now?" he growled, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Cool down young man I'm not finished. You're engaged to her, but…" they looked at me with curious eyes "She will not be easy, she hates the Uchiha and you're one of her targets." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you me?" he asked.

"Her clan was killed because of her and the man who killed her clan is…" they looked at me with extremely curious eyes, I sighed.

"Just tell me!" he said, I looked him in the eye.

"Fugaku Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes widened as did the others eyes, he looked at me, he seemed to be in a daze "When your father heard that a Uchiha had a child with a Sukiru he was enraged and killed the whole clan. She hid herself and he didn't kill her, he killed her parents and the whole clan but when she tried to tell the elders they didn't believe her and she ran away. From that day she began to hate the Village too." Everyone's eyes were still wide.

"That's when she vowed to kill every last Uchiha alive." Sasuke seemed to have gotten out of the daze, he narrowed his eyes at me "When she found out that Itachi killed the clan she knew that there were only two left and she trained very hard for that. She's the Mizukage's best ANBU and bodyguard, she and the Mizukage are like sisters and it was very hard to convince her to come." Everyone nodded now back to normal.

"That's why I have summoned you all here!" they all looked at me a little confused "As I said, she vowed to kill every last Uchiha and she will attack Sasuke! That's why we will watch her, The Mizukage told me that she follows the rules and won't kill him but stop at the last second before he dies. She's not afraid to go against the rules and from what I've heard she's a very strong fighter." I looked at Sasuke.

"Show her that you're not like your father, show her that this Village isn't bad and that she's welcome. Show her that she's safe here and that she can have friends and that she's always welcome to help me with my paperwork!" I said smiling, everyone fell to the ground, the Jounins sweat dropped.

"Now! Go to the gate she should be there soon! Oh and don't let your guard down she had an IQ higher that Shikamaru!" I said, their eyes widened and Shikamaru looked sleepy.

They left and I sighed. I hope she won't destroy the Village.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I walked out of Tsunade's office, the others following me. They were incredibly quiet, I was still choked but didn't show it. So there is another Uchiha, and I didn't even know. But… what I can't understand is what my father did, he killer her mother's clan. Because of him she was all alone from such a young age and she's after revenge just like I was. She will definite try to kill me.

"Um, Sasuke, what do you think? There is another Uchiha, you will be able to restore the clan." Naruto said, I glanced at him.

"Hn" he rolled his eyes "Haven't you heard Tsunade? She will try to kill me and I don't even know who she is." I said, Sakura seemed to brighten up.

"Then you can ask to call off the wedding Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked, I sighed.

"Tsunade said it was as a bond between Villages, I can't just call it off." Her mood dropped, we stopped as we arrived at the gate, I looked back and saw the whole group. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Ino, Choji and Chikamaru. Then you have the Jounin, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai, I sighed. It's like we don't trust her at all, well she's going to try and kill me, even I don't trust her even if she's a Uchiha. I won't die.

Ayame P.O.V.

I was on my way to Konohagakure, ugh…

I really don't want to go, I really don't want to stay there and I really don't want to marry some guy, I want to kill that Uchiha and get it all over with. Only then will I be free, I might even go rogue.

I could see the gate and there was a whole group of people, some chunin and some jounin, Hn, like that will stop me. I stopped a good distance away from the gate, they shouldn't be able to see me, I lowered my chakra. Hmm… what to do…. What to do…

I smirked, I'm gonna have some fun…

I made a clone and we smirked at each other and she nodded understanding the plan, heh. Let the fun beguine…

3rd person P.O.V.

As the ninja waited, Sasuke looked a little tense, Naruto walked over to him.

"Don't worry, you're gonna do fine Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm engaged to a girl that wants to kill me, how am I going to be fine?" Sasuke asked him, Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Hee hee hee, sorry I really want to see her, I'm curious." Sasuke looked away and into the distance, his attention perked up as he saw a dot at the end of the road "There she is!" Naruto shouted, the others all looked at the dot that was moving closer to the Village.

As the dot got closer some of the ninja sweat dropped feeling sorry for Sasuke, Sasuke himself looked ready to kill himself.

"Good luck, Sasuke." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he saw Ayame.

Ayame walked up to the gate with narrowed eyes, her eyes narrowed even more as she saw Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, she had short green hair and green eyes. She had a lot of muscles, her arms were three times as big as his, and she was a few inch longer making a rather tall Sasuke look small. She also looked 3 times bigger than Sasuke.

The others sweat dropped and the Jounin wanted to leave as soon as possible but they had to take her to the Hokage and _protect_…. Sasuke.

"I didn't think I would be able to kill you this soon, Uchiha." Ayame said, they almost anime fell as they heard her deep voice. His eye twitched a little.

"I'm sorry for what my father and the Village did, I hope…. We can move on…" Sasuke said, Naruto talked him into saying a stupid little speech, being a guy of a few words he only said that. Naruto grinned at the little speech he made Sasuke say, it took a lot of whining and convincing but he did it and he felt proud. But at this moment he felt bad for Sasuke.

"Okay!" she said and walked inside with a big smile and walked past Sasuke, he blinked. As she passed him she turned rather slow trying to kick him, he took a step back making her foot miss him and making her drop to the ground…

She laid there on the ground, nobody moved, she stood up and glared at them.

"Take me to the Hokage." She grumbled, the Jounin nodded and tried to smile but their eyes were twitching.

"S-sure… follow me." Kurenai said with a strangled smile, Ayame narrowed her eyes at her and followed. The walk was quiet, Sasuke glared at Ayame, he couldn't believe this is his fiancé, he has to marry… that! On their way Ayame tried to attack Sasuke a few more times, missing and almost creating a earthquake.

He kept glaring at her as they walked into the Hokage tower. In the meantime the others were just watching, they didn't want to die being squashed to death. They had a worried look as they looked at Sasuke, they were worried that he might go rouge again.

They arrived at the door to the Hokage's office, it was deadly silent. Nobody dared to say a word, Ayame on the other hand was smiling widely. Kurenai, who didn't like the situation knocked on the door hoping that Lady Tsunade would let them in _very_ soon.

"Come in!" Kurenai was happy, now she hoped to get away as soon as possible. She opened the door and walked in, followed by Ayame, Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the ninja's who were supposed to _protect_ Sasuke. Not like he needed it at this point.

Lady Tsunade P.O.V.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I looked up at the door, they must be here with Ayame, but the knock's were a little fast. Somebody must be in a hurry.

"Come in!" I said, the door opened and Kurenai walked inside followed by…. _Something_, then a pissed Sasuke, a goofy Naruto and the rest of the group. I rose a eyebrow and looked at the… girl, I suppose. "Who's that?" I asked looking at all of them, waiting for an explanation.

"Um, Hokage-sama, this is Ayame." Said Kurenai, I looked from her to the girl/ thing that's supposed to be Ayame, she smiled widely at me.

"Hello Hokage-sama! I'm Ayame and I will be glad to help you with your paperwork!" she said, smart little girl, thinking she could deceive me with doing my paperwork… well it's working. I smirked at her and looked at the others who were either pissed, chocked, or sweat dropping.

"I must say, you are not someone who can be underestimated. You must have known that the Mizukage send me your file and all the information and as your little act isn't serious I think you're doing this as entertainment." I saw her eyes narrow at me and she smirked.

"Looks like you aren't as stupid as I thought." She said in a whole other voice, my smirk widened. The others looked at her with chocked expressions. "Looks like you didn't inform your ninja to well, if they can't even recognize me then how will they protect the village against enemy ninja?" she asked me, she's a smart one and Mei told me to keep calm…. Easier said than done with her.

"Well, i told them some more _important_ things and wanted to see what you would do, Mei told me that you would do something like this, or maybe worse if you wanted." Her smirk grew too.

"Guess you were informed pretty well then."

"Now, drop the act and show your real self." I said, her smirk dropped.

"And why should I do that? I don't have to listen to you, I just have to finish my priorities and I'm out of here." She said, luckily Mei informed me.

"The Mizukage told me that you do follow orders and that you won't do anything without a reason, so your reason will be my order." She smirked again.

"She told you a lot didn't she?" she asked me, I nodded putting my elbows on my desk, intertwining my hands and placing my head on my hands.

"Now show me the real you and don't try anything else because the Mizukage send me a picture of you so any other attempt will be futile." She sighed and nodded.

"Guess I have no choice then." She said, this is suspicious…

POOF

My eyes narrowed as the smoke cleared, I smirked. She didn't try to do anything.

"HUH?!" the others looked stunned, and there she stood, long black hair, black eyes, not too thin but not round either, just like the picture. I narrowed my eyes at her, her chest is rivaling me, well Uchiha's aren't perverts

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope

Chapter 2 done XD

Hope you guys like it, I haven't updated for a while (almost 2 weeks… I think?) but I have been byssi, exams are coming and I want to focused on the story's that have like 1 chapter XD

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

Review, yay! XD

BloodyMoonX XD


	3. The couples first fight

Ayame Pov.

I looked at the Hokage and my clone, the others were just staring at me like they saw a ghost with two heads and wings. I sighed, they are supposed to be the strongest in the Village and even the Hokage is there and they didn't even realist that the me in front of them is a clone. I was sitting on a building next to the Hokage's office, I made my chakra invisible so nobody can detect me or see me, I blend in perfectly.

I looked at the person I hates the most, the person the son of the monster that I'm goin to kill 'Sasuke Uchiha' I felt my anger rise very fast. I gritted my teeth as I stared at him, how he looked at the clone me "I hope the Hokage told you that you're gonna die Uchiha, because I will be the cause of it even if it kills me" I said eyeing him.

If the odds were different then maybe I would have liked him just a little but I would have never become one of his brainless fan girls. I felt my anger rise further it as very hard to hold it in and not attack him on the spot. 'But it's a good idea….' I thought 'Just get in there and kill him, they will go after you but you just dump them there and run, you just have to make sure he's dead and they can't heal him' I thought and smirked.

3rd person Pov.

Tsunade looked at the girl in front of her and smirked "You didn't try anything" she said, Ayame smirked and tilted her head to the side "Maybe I will?" she asked. Tsunade shook head "Anyways did Mei tell you who you're gonna merry? But I guess not because you wouldn't be so calm" Ayame's eyes narrowed at the Hokage while Tsunade just smirked.

"No, she didn't" Ayame said "And I didn't ask her either, I'm just gonna kill him too and beat it" Ayame said, Tsuna her eye twitched "So, what if I tell you that your fiancée is the only Uchiha left?" her eyes widened. "See! She's surprised! She didn't even try to kill him, everything will be fine!" Tsunade said, the others sweat dropped.

"Oh it will~" Ayame said with a evil giggle, the others looked at her warily, Sasuke gulped uneasy because something looked off to him. She slowly turned to him, his eyes widened at her evil but deceiving look. The next words I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"It's time to die… _Sweetie_!"

POOF

Everyone's eyes widened "It was a clone!" Tsunade said and stood up abruptly looking at the place she stood.

Sasuke looked at the place she stood too, his mind was racing 'That look…' he thought, his eyes widened as he felt a chakra behind him. He jumped away as a sword clashed with the ground, everyone's attention went from the place Ayame stood to the smoke. As the smoke cleared they saw Ayame with a mask on her face, it was like Kakashi's mask but her headband was on her forehead so you could still see her eyes. She was leaning on a sword that was almost as big as herself. Well, she was trained by Zabuza, it's only natural for her to be used to big swords.

You could clearly see the smirk on her face, Ayame looked at the Hokage from the corner of her eyes "I guess you're a better Hokage than I thought, you're helping me to kill him by making him be my fiancée" Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she looked pissed. Ayame turned to her fully "Didn't Mei inform you that I would doo this?" she asked her, Tsunade growled and Ayame turned back to Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated.

Ayame's eyes narrowed at Sasuke, she glared at him "How I hate _those_ eyes" she growled at him and took her sword in her hand and got in a fighting stance, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her 'She's fast' he thought. "Sasuke, take this outside" Tsunade growled looking at the partly destroyed floor "But, Granny! She attacked him!" Naruto shouted, Tsunade glared at him "I know! They can fight for what I care, it will be good for their relationship! Just take it outside and not here, I don't want my office to be destroyed!" Tsunade said.

Sasuke looked back at Ayame to see her eyes still on him and a death glare pointed at him that could definitely rival Madara's, he glanced at the window and walked to it, everyone's eyes followed him. Ayame followed him too, walking behind him still glaring at him. Sauke jumped on the windowsill and jumped out, Ayame followed placing her sword in the straps on her back.

At the training ground Sasuke stopped and turned back to her, Ayame was a few feet away from him with a blank face. The others were all at the sides looking very worried, Tsunade on the other hand was glad they were taking it out on the training ground and not in her office, but she was worried too. She didn't want her last Uchiha to be killed. "Granny, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked the Hokage, Tsunade kept looking at the two "Yes, Naruto. She won't kill him, she will only injure him to the point where he won't be able to move" saying this made Naruto and some others sweat drop.

Ayame pulled out her sword and disappeared in an instant appearing behind him swinging her sword, he jumped into the air and made some hand signs taking a breath and a fireball at Ayame. She came at him from the middle of the fireball, his eyes widened 'How did she do that?' he thought, but he swore he saw a glimpse of silver as she went through he fire. He landed on the ground and at the same moment a sword sliced right through the middle of his stomach.

Tsunade and the others eyes widened as they saw Ayame behind Sasuke with the sword going right through him, she smirked and with all her strenght sliced the sword through his side. Sasuke began to slowly fall to the ground but Ayame was faster, she swirled around and sliced off his head, everyone was speechless. "Nooo!" Saskura screamed causing everyone to come back to earth, she ran forward to him "I guess she will try to kill him" Tsunade murmured.

Naruto looked pissed, Ayame on the other hand sighed and turned around away from Sasuek's dead body and separated head "You monster!" Sakura shouted at Ayame who looked at the other direction but of course only the Jounin knew what was happening. But they were still chocked.

Ayame took a few steps and made a firm fist, she put her sword back into the strap and send chakra to her fist. Her fist came down and she hit the ground making the ground shake and rise a little into the air revealing a unfazed Sasuke, his eyes narrowed at Ayame. 'She found me so fast, and she looked like she even knew from the moment she sliced me' he thought. Sakura looked shocked and Naruto sighed relieved.

Ayame her eyes narrowed and she looked at the side into the forest at the other side from the others who were watching. This caused the others to be a little more aware. Ayame made a hand sign and a clone appeared next to her crouching, the clone watched Sasuke closely. Ayame's hand went into her pouch and she took out a mask in the form of an dragon causing a certain someone's eyes to widen in recognition.

"Entertain him a little, I have to teach a stalker a little lesson" the clone nodded and ran at Sasuke. Ayame walked to the forest and closed her eyes, she opened them and Sasuke's eyes widened a little. They were a silver color with a red core, she tapped her foot on the ground and they saw a figure being catapulted into the air by a big stone boulder, it went back into the ground and Ayame crouched down and tapped the ground and got catapulted high into the air too.

This caught Sasuke's attention making the clone get a scratch on his cheek from fighting the clone. Ayame appeared a foot above the man and his eyes widened as she made a summersault and kicked him with all her strength making him fall to the ground at an alarming rate. The man smashed to the ground and Ayame was still falling. She made a hand sign and lifted her mask just a little to bite her finger "Summoning jutsu" she said and a middle sized dragon appeared underneath her flying to the ground.

She jumped off of the dragon and he disappeared in smoke, she landed right next to the man and placed her hand in her pouch taking out a little book. "That's a bingo book" Kakashi said looking at her closely although he couldn't see her face. Ayame looked at the man and into the book finding him fast, because she memorized the book.

Ayame smirked and looked at the man who's eyes were opened but he was unable to move because of the fall. She took off her mask and placed it back into her pouch, the man looked at her with wide eyes. "Now, who send you?" she asked him, he cough up some blood "Nobody" he said, her eyes narrowed "You were following me for a while now, actually from the moment I left" she said and crouched next to him "Either you were send by someone or you were following me to rape me" she said.

The man looked at her angry "You have a high bounty on your head too Rio, and you're a assassin, so I guess it will be the first. You would have already tried something if it was another purpose, you wouldn't have followed me for 2 days if you wanted to rape me" she said, the man called Rio growled at her. Ayame sighed and stood up straight "I guess I have no other choice, I will have to kill you" she said, the man's eyes widened "W-wait!" she looked down at him "Hm?" she asked him.

"H-his name is Akira and he just told me to get you. He didn't tell me anything but he promised me double the bounty you already have" he said, Ayame rose an eyebrow at him "Akira?" I asked, he nodded and I smiled. He smiled a little too probably thinking that I will let him live, I took out my sword, his eyes widened. She held it right above his stomach.

"B-but you said you won't kill me!" I smirked "I never said I will let you live if you tell me who send you after me. I only said I will have to kill you because you're useless to me, you told me the information on your own" Ayame said, the man's eyes widened in terror. She was about to drop her sword and let it slide into him by its own to kill him but a hand stopped her.

Ayame's eyes narrowed and she glanced back to see Kakashi holding her hand "Let go" she said with narrowed eyes. "No, we will let him be interrogated for more information" he said, she sighed and he let go of her hand. "Actually I thought he will scream out some more information, but he seems to not know more" she said causing Kakashi to sweat drop. She pulled down her other mask and looked behind her with a smirk, the clone and Sasuke were still fighting and Sasuke looked a little tired while the clone looked fine.

Ayame frowned "He's weaker than I thought" she said, Kakashi scratched the back of his neck "Well, he was more focused on you fighting the criminal than your clone so he got some hits" the others were there now there too as her sword poofed away. The clone did so too and Sasuke looked at her panting a little, Ayame turned back to Rio and frowned.

'Akira, where have I heard that before?' she thought but shrugged it off and turned to Tsunade "Where will I be staying?" she asked, Tsunade grinned "See, everything will be fine!" Ayame's eye twitched "No it won't. I have better things to do than that" she said and looked back at Rio "Now, just return him back to me so I can get his bounty" she said. Tsunade smiled at her "No, of course not! The money will go to the Village!" Ayame's eyes widened at the Hokage.

"But, I coughed him!" she said, Tsunade shook her head "You're a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and the bounty will be used to repair that hole in my office" Ayame sweat dropped.

"U-um Ayame-san?" Ayame froze and looked behind her to see Hinata "Hm?" she asked, Hinata smiled at her "I knew it was you" Ayame's eyes widened.

Ayame Pov.

"I knew it was you" My eyes widened at what Hinata said 'She recognized me?' I asked myself "I saw you on the battlefield during the war but I didn't know if it was you. Now I know" she said, everyone was looking at her, even the _Bastard_ was there looking at her with a rosen eyebrow. "I knew it was my best friend" she said and hugged me, I stiffed and stared right in front of me with wide eyes. My eyes softened and I looked at Hinata, we were the same height.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back "You remember" I said, she pulled away from me and smiled "And the most important this is you didn't stutter!" she blushed and looked down at the ground, I giggled at her "Hinata-chan, you know her?" Naruto asked, I glanced at him and sighed. Hinata blushed because he was right next to her "N-N-Naruto-k-kun!" she stuttered, I smirked "Ooooh~I seeee~" I sand with a mischievous grin, Hinata looked at me with a worried expression.

"N-no Ayame-san! D-d-don't s-say anything, p-pleas!" she said, I giggled "Don't worry, I won't" I said and our little moment was interrupted by hand clasping together, it was Tsunade "Now that we all get to know each other so well, let's go back to my office, oh~I have so much paperwork to doo~" she sand dramatically. My eye twitched and some of the Chunnin planted their faces into the ground.

"I won't help you with your paperwork" I said, she glared at me "Mei said, you helped her" she pouted, I smirked "Mei is as good as a sister to me, you-" I looked at her from head to toe "- not so much" she glared at me and I smirked. "You didn't answer our question" I looked at Naruto "How do you know each other?" Naruto asked again, I sighed "N-Naruto-kun, y-you don't r-remember her?!" Hinata asked him.

He blinked "Should i?" he asked making my eye twitch "He didn't change, AT ALL" I said, he looked at me, I sighed again and looked into his eyes "Didn't we make a promise?" I asked him, he looked confused, I pouted "You can't even remember your first friend" his eyes widened "Ayame!" he shouted and gave me a big bear hug lifting me from the ground spinning me around.

I giggled and he let me down "I can't believe you're back! Where were you?! I was worried, I thought you were dead!" he said, I scratched the back of my head nervously "Well, I ran away, I was mad about the whole situation" he sighed but smiled "Anyways, we have a lot to catch up, let's go! I want to have a match again!" he shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

"N-Naruto, wait! I have an Uchiha to kill!" but he didn't listen and dragged me away from the others who were awfully quiet. "Hinata-chan, do we all know her?" Kiba asked his team mate who smiled and nodded "Y-yes, w-we all k-know her" she said and followed them, Kiba looked confused just as the others and put a hand on his chin looking thoughtful.

BARK BARK

He looked at Akamaru "Even you remember her?!" he asked him, Akamaru barked more and his eyes widened "That Ayame?!" Akamaru nodded, and the other's also seemed to remember her except one.

Sasuke

Chapter 3, is done =D

OOooooooh, who is Akira?! Hahaha, at least I din't finish with a cliffy, I did have a good idea for one ;P

Oh, one more thing! Am I the only one who thought about the part of 'used to big swords' as improper? Because as I wrote it down I was like 'Damn! That sounds so wrong!'

Okay, READ, VOTE, COMMENT/ REVIEW! :D

Review people! It makes me happy and it makes me think I write a good story XD

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
